


Anything For You <Reiner Braun>

by TheRo0ks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: Major Reiner domestic fluff ahead!Reader gets her period. Reiner takes care of her. Completely self indulgent fic. :D
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Anything For You

The stairs creaked under his feet. An odd silence filled the home. His beloved wife hadn’t graced him with her presence for some time. A soft blend of sounds coming from the bedroom indicated her presence. He found her curled up in the middle of the bed scrolling through TikTok as her faithful dog curled against her feet. 

Tired eyes acknowledge his presence before flickering back to her phone. “Is everything okay?” He inquired, as the edge of the bed dipped beneath his weight. 

“Satan’s waterfall decided to pay me a visit.” She grumbled, as he laid a hand on her lower back. Drawing small circles trying to sooth her. “This is the only position I could find that gave me the most minimal pain,” she explained as her eyes flickered to the small staircase at the edge of the bed their other dog used to climb and join her in bed.

Reiner’s eyes softened as she spoke. It was the one time of the month he felt truly helpless. The first couple days were always bad for her, and there was little he could do to ease the pain. “Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Eager eyes peered up at him. “I’m craving junk food,” she said trailing off. 

A knowing smile appeared on his lips, “chocolate?” It was more of a statement than a question. He’d been with her seven years, and already knew the answer, but she still nodded eagerly. 

“Ice cream too, and chips. Something salty.” 

Making a mental note of her requests he pressed a kiss to her temple. “Have you been drinking water?” he inquired, digging a heating pad out of the closet to plug in for her. Placing the warming pad over her, both dogs moved to climb on top enjoying the warmth radiating from it. Reiner debated moving them, but noticed the soft look of joy that crossed her face at the sudden attention the two pets were showing her. She gave him a soft thank you before he assured her he would be back with her requested items. 

He made a detour to the bathroom to make sure she had enough pads and tampons, before making sure their medicine cabinet was well stocked with Advil and Midol.

*  
**

Fluorescent lights casted a sickly artificial light. Reiner’s amber gaze traced the various products that lined the shelf. A small smile tugged at his lips when he found the product he was looking for. Y/N wouldn’t have been able to reach the product without climbing the shelf. It was one of her many cute habits he loved to observe. He loved putting his hand on her back as he grabbed her whatever she needed. The small look of awe that crossed her face never seized to warm him. 

“Excuse me.” He felt someone tapping on his shoulder. The woman had a small blush on her cheeks. “Could you grab that for me?” Reiner nodded grabbing the box she gestured at, making sure to flash his wedding ring in the process. “Thank you.” The honey haired woman said, brushing her fingers against his as she took the box. 

“No problem,” Reiner said, quickly grabbing the box of pads he knew Y/N liked. He found the chocolate isle and chip aisle were adjacent to each other. Picking up her requested items he made a quick detour to get a drink packed full of electrolytes, before finishing with grabbing a tub of her favorite ice cream. 

*  
**

He found her quietly dozing on the bed. Thankful her cramps had subsided enough for her to rest. Both dogs had slotted themselves in the curves of her body. 

Reiner made quick work of his clothes, settling on a pair of grey sweatpants. Moving one of the dogs he slipped into bed behind her, wrapping long limbs around her. Silken locks felt soft against his fingertips as he stroked her hair. Her cheeks looked soft as her steady breathing lulled him to sleep. 

She was the first to stir, as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. Reiner’s soft snores were the only sound that filled the room. Reaching for her phone it read 5:55pm. She debated on waking Reiner. He looked at peace, and work had been stressful this week. Gently brushing her fingers against his cheek his amber eyes fluttered open. Sleepy eyes took her in. He was always observing her, telling her he was admiring her beauty. Simple words that always gave her butterflies, and something she always denied, but he knew she loved the simple complement. 

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, and there was never a moment when he wondered what he did to deserve her. “Are you hungry?” His voice was raspy from sleep. “I can order takeout,” he offered, checking his watch. 

“That sounds nice. Maybe pizza?” Y/N offered, climbing out of bed. She was wearing one of his shirts, and it fell to her mid thigh. The sight of her in his clothes distracted him momentarily, before he remembered she’d asked him a question.

“That sounds great. I’ll order it,” he said, grabbing his phone. “Do you want to go put something on to watch?” 

Scrolling through his phone he found the number for a local pizza joint. Once the pizza was ordered her found Y/N curled up on the couch scrolling through a streaming service. She settled on a comedy they’d watched a hundred times before. Sitting down next to her she leaned against his warm frame. “I love you.” She said softly. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple he murmured, “I love you too.”


End file.
